November Fics
by Cilenita79
Summary: Oneshots en celebración al onomástico de Maria Antonieta en L.O Perú.
1. Chapter 1

**Celos**

Desde su nacimiento se vio confinada entre finas paredes, siendo aleccionada, o al menos eso intentaban; pues ella sería la consorte de alguien importante, el que fuere. Cuando esto sucedió, tanto su sorpresa como su felicidad, no fueron ínfimas. Algún día sería reina. Mas llegó a un país, y una corte, en la cual no sólo no se sentía querida, sino que además se sintió igual o más atrapada.

La aparición en su vida de Oscar, como de Fersen, había vuelto más llevadera la vida en esta nueva prisión. Los días compartidos con sus entrañables aliados era lo que más atesoraba. Y fue por esto que, la súbita partida de su querido amigo, había significado un desasosiego al cual no pudo ponerle un nombre, intentó esconderlo bajo la nueva libertad adquirida. Porque antes de la muerte de Luis XV, jamás se sintió realmente así y ahora, que era la reina consorte de Francia, se acababan las órdenes, era libre de disponer, y de hacer, con su tiempo y dinero, lo que ella quisiese.

Cuatro años pasaron, y no fue hasta ese momento que pudo darse cuenta que ni las suntuosas ropas, ni las extravagantes fiestas, como todas las joyas u oro del mundo, pudieron llenar el vacío que sintió cuando Oscar le informara de la partida de Fersen. Esa noche, su sola presencia había avivado una llama que ni ella misma sabía que existía. Las luces eran más brillantes, la música más sublime, las flores más perfumadas. Mas con el paso de los días, y sus respectivas noches, su inquietud se acrecentaba. Maledicencias corrían por la corte, estas hablaban de las incontables conquistas del conde. Muchas veces le había invitado a su salón, para ser parte de las tertulias, pero él se negaba, sólo asistía a uno que otro evento. Desde la distancia, camuflándose entré los asistentes a su festejo, podía observar cómo Fersen conversaba animadamente con Oscar, su estómago se contaría con fuerza, mientras sentía sus ojos arder. Trató de contener las lágrimas, pues lo último que necesitaba era que los presentes notaran el malestar que provocaba en ella ver a Axel tener aquel trato tan familiar hacia su querida amiga. Sufría, no sólo por él, también por Oscar, ya que no podía evitar odiarla, porque ella podía permitirse tales regalías sin dar explicaciones.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, mientras departía con la corte, el embajador sueco se presentó. Sin siquiera pensarlo, las palabras volaron de su boca. _"El conde Fersen no ha venido últimamente a mi salón. ¿Está enfermo?" _El hombre no alcanzó a contestar cuando una criada les interrumpió. _"Su majestad, el conde Fersen ha llegado"._ Y sin importarle lo que la corte pudiera pensar, dejó que sus rápidos pies le llevaran hasta él.

Compromiso, matrimonio, novia… Salió corriendo tras tratar, sin mayor éxito, de felicitarle, de parecer normal. En su loca carrera, chocó con su querida amiga. _"Su majestad…"_ Pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Oscar, pero no estaba por la misión de ocultar más su malestar. Contrario a lo que creía, ni ella, ni Fersen fueron tras de sí. Avanzó hasta donde más pudo, las lágrimas no le permitían ver más allá.

Celos, estos se revolvían en la boca de su estómago. ¿Sería Oscar? Ni siquiera logró articular la pregunta. No podía evitar imaginarlos, en ese momento, juntos. Él se acercaría a ella como lo habría hecho con incontables mujeres, y ella se mostraría solícita a sus atenciones. Se abrazó fuertemente mientras caía de cuclillas. Su hermoso vestido, rasgado. Podía imaginar su rostro, sus ojos hinchados, el maquillaje corrido. Se burló de sí misma, de sus lujos y belleza. De nada servían, pues si quitaban todo aquello, sólo había dolor y soledad.

El crujir de las ramas la sacó de sus devaneos, no pudo evitar sentirse invadida por la esperanza, él estaría ahí. Pero no fue así, Oscar llegó hasta ella ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

"_¿Que ha ocurrido su majestad?"_ los ojos de su amiga mostraban sincera preocupación. _"¿Qué le dijo Fersen?" _Ella lo sabía, no podía mentirle, era demasiado suspicaz, en más de una ocasión le regañó por las atenciones que le prodigara al conde.

"_Fersen… el conde, me ha informado de su compromiso en matrimonio"_ Esperó unos instantes, mientras observaba los cambios que se obraban en el rostro de Oscar. En un segundo lo vio.

"_El conde me lo comentó. Más no pensé que le haría participe de la noticia"_ dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. Antonieta no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar. Desde que se hiciera consciente de sus sentimientos, no pudo evitar maldecir a la mujer que la sostenía, pensando que era una rival, una que nunca podría vencer. Ahora comprendía que no era así, pues ella también sufría. Una vez saciado el llanto, volvió a mirarle. _"¿Se encuentra usted bien majestad?"_

"_No os preocupéis por mí, no actuaré sobre mis sentimientos, si es a lo que teméis. Sólo me basta con verle y saberle feliz"_ Le sonrió mientras tomaba sus manos. _"Estaré bien mi querida Oscar, puede que este sea un amor perdido, pero ya no me sentiré sola." _Pudo ver la confusión en los ojos de la comandante, y adivinó que ella aún no era consciente de sus propios sentimientos. _"Cuándo no está aquí, el mundo se siente vacío… ¿No es así?"_

La reina se alejó dejando tras de sí a una desconcertada Oscar.


	2. Revolución

REVOLUCIÓN

A pesar de las riquezas de su familia, Victoria fue criada en un ambiente austero y estricto, sin mayores lujos o libertades. Y fue por esto que había decidio criar a sus propios hijos de forma diferente. Sin embargo, ahora se lamentaba, sus hijos eran unos derrochadores, sin una visión o propósito. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando la menor de estos, le informó de sus intenciones de profesionalizarse en mundo de la moda.

Marie Antoinette seguía con devoción los pasos de Alexander McQueen, el sucesor de Galliano, el brillante diseñador de la Casa Givenchy. Iba a todos sus desfiles, compraba todas sus prendas. En más de una ocasión intento contactarle, ya que siendo ella una joven de cuna, de buen gusto y refinamiento, sentía que podía ser una fuente de inspiración y consejo para el brillante diseñador. Mas todos sus esfuerzos fueron fútiles, él parecía poco impresionado con la joven Austriaca, alimentando aún más su capricho, llevándolo a una obsesión. Ella sería mucho mejor, seguiría su misma senda, y una vez en la cúspide, le destrozaría. Rogó a su madre le ayudara con la colegiatura, quien recibió con enorme alegría las demandas de su hija. Durante años consagró su vida al estudio, con un único afán, superar a su mentor. La muerte del mismo fue un cisma que casi volvió su mundo de revés. Si no fuera por los oportunos mimos y consejos de su adorada amiga Gabrielle, una joven arribista y tan ambiciosa como ella, la inestable Marie habría abandonado la carrera. _"Tienes el talento para borrar su legado de un plumazo"_ susurraba constantemente la mujer a su oído. Sacudiendo sus dudas siguió adelante. Recién egresada del Central Saint Martins, quiso conocer el mundo, su amiga le había sugerido como gracia, privilegiar a algún país tercermundista con su presencia._Vestir a esos pobres indios_, pensó mientras navegaba por la internet buscando su destino.

Chile no era lo que esperaba, menos Valdivia. Casi toda ella le recordaba a su vecina Alemania, su arquitectura, los nombres en las calles, incluso su gente. Esperaba ver indos con tapa rabos poblándolo todo, y terminó encontrándose con habitantes de cabelleras más claras que la propia. No pudo evitar sonreírle a su suerte cuando escuchó a la mujer del mostrador de su hostal pelear en alemán, contra alguien que se encontraba al interior de una habitación, que, por los olores, podía adivinar sería la cocina.

"Guten morguen liebe dame" la regordeta dio un brinco, enfrentándola con la más cálida y brillante de las sonrisas.

"Guten morguen miene liebe, willkommen in der Casa Valdivia." dijo con notorio entusiasmo "¿Haben sie ihre reservierung?" Antoinette le brindó los papeles que le entregara la agencia de viajes. Mientras la mujer buscaba su reserva, la muchacha dejó vagar su vista por el entorno perdiéndose en los apliques de madera, los magníficos muebles, las ventanas señoriales vestidas con delicados visillos que coronaban la impresionante vista de hermosos prados, tan verdes como los de su amada Austria.

"¡LUIS! ¡LUCHO!" los gritos de la mujer le hicieron voltearse rápidamente. "Mein sohn wird ihnen mit ihren taschen helfen" sonrió como disculpándose.

Desde la habitación salió un joven robusto, de cabellos rubios y mejillas sonrojadas como las de su madre. "¿Qué quieres ahora Mutti?" dijo molesto.

"Que ayudes a nuestro huésped" señaló a la joven. Marie sonrió ante la escena, divertida. En cuanto él la vio pareció cuadrarse cual soldado alemán, enderezando su postura y tratando de ocultar el prominente vientre, haciéndole sonreír aún más. Sus miradas se encontraron por un breve espacio de tiempo, pudo adivinar su carácter reservado y extrema timidez. En silencio le siguió mientras la guiaba a su habitación.

Su nueva diversión se llamaba Luis Augusto, disfrutaba atormentándolo, pues sabía su presencia lo ponía nervioso. Buscaba su compañía, y vez que podía le prodigaba algún pequeño toque, un roce, que respingara al introvertido muchacho. Ni ella misma se dio cuenta, cuando el juego se le fue de las manos. No era un hombre buenmozo, pero lo compensaba con una mente aguda, gustaba de las letras, la retórica y la astronomía. Era generoso con los empleados del hostal, solía cocinar para todos, y agradaba de ayudar a los demás. Se vio a si misma pensando en él, enumerando sus bondades y virtudes. Asombrada secó las lágrimas que brotaron con propia voluntad. El abatimiento comenzó a perseguirle nuevamente, ella sería capaz de dejar todo atrás, el mundo frívolo en al que estaba acostumbrada, si tan solo él se animara. Siete meses más pasaron, y sus circunstancias no cambiaban, triste y exhausta, puso fecha a su ticket de retorno.

Mutti, como todos le llamaban de cariño, quiso organizar una fiesta de despedida. Todo el hostal estaba presente, menos Luis. Al ver que Marie le buscaba con la mirada, está le indicó donde se encontraba. Era una noche estrellada, después de varios días de lluvia, sintió el aire frío recorrer sus mejillas, el olor de la tierra húmeda llenando sus pulmones, mientras caminaba por el prado en su busca. Ahí estaba, dándole la espalda y mirando a la nada. Sin voltearse habló "No puedo creer que nos vayas a dejar" su voz más ronca y quebrada que lo usual. Eso le bastó, ya que pudo sentir su pesar. Y siendo la mujer impetuosa que siempre había sido, acortó las distancias, hasta plantarle cara. Él lloraba y eso le llenó de esperanzas, con nuevos bríos, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándole con todo lo que tenía dentro de sí. Sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz, Luis hizo a un lado su timidez, respondiendo con igualdad de pasión y fuerza. Mostrándole así una nueva faceta.

No tardaron mucho en casarse, una ceremonia sencilla en el hostal. Victoria viajó desde Austria para acompañarles. Sin dar crédito a lo que observaba, apenas y reconocía a la niña caprichosa que alguna vez vio, si no fuera por el ímpetu que aún reinaba en su mirada, diría que aquella no era su hija.

Luis no escatimó en gestos hacia su mujer, mostrando aún más generosidad, si eso era posible. Haciendo a un lado sus propios deseos de una vida tranquila, propuso a su flamante esposa mudarse a la capital, un lugar donde seguro se podría dar a conocer y desarrollar. Santiago era muy distinto de Valdivia, ruidoso, sucio, frío y no sólo por una cuestión de clima, la gente no se miraba a los ojos, no sonreía. Palabras como _empatía_ no existían. Marie Antoinette parecía encajar bien en la ciudad, rápidamente comenzó a generar contactos, gente influyente que le pudieran ayudar. Arrendaron un hermoso departamento y, a regañadientes, Luis permitió que arrendara un local en la ciudad, cercano a su vivienda, con dineros aportados por la madre de ella. Él por su parte comenzó a trabajar en el rubro hotelero. Mientras mejor se daban las cosas en lo económico, peor les iba a ellos como pareja. Luis no podía ver a la joven de la cual se había enamorado, una chica de sonrisa dulce y traviesa. Ahora todo se reducía a fiestas y lujos, reuniones en las cuales él no se sentía cómodo. Hombres que merodeaban a su mujer, haciendo comentarios impropios hacia una señora. Las discusiones se acrecentaban con los días, parecía que ya no quedaba nada de lo que fueron alguna vez en Valdivia.

Un 18 de Octubre 2019, después de varios días de protestas por el alza del metro, la ciudad entra en caos. Marchas, enfrentamientos, incendios, cacerolazos. Luis, que siempre fue alguien cercano a la gente, empatizaba con la demanda ciudadana, saliendo a marchar en más de una ocasión con sus compatriotas. Al enterarse de esto, Antoinette montó en colera. "¡Están destrozando todo! ¡¿Cómo no te das cuenta?! ¡Tarde o temprano harán trizas mi local!" le gritó.

"¡Lo material se recupera, una vida NO! ... Me sorprende que no seas capaz d…" El celular de su mujer comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo su discusión.

"Diga…" vio como el fino rostro se desfiguraba "Están atacando Providencia… ¡Mi boutique!" Ambos se echaron a correr. Él sabía cuán importante era aquel negocio para ella, no por lo material, pues el dinero de su madre llegaba de forma constante sin que lo pidieran o pudiera él evitarlo, pero sus creaciones _ihre babys_ estaban ahí. La cortina metálica rota, los vidrios como los vestidos, repartidos por el suelo. Luis comenzó a dar pelea a algunos de los encapuchados que aún se encontraban saqueando la tienda de su mujer, mientras esta corrió despavorida en busca de ayuda. Unos metros más allá encontró a un uniformado. "Oficial ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Mi local!" dijo apuntando a este. El hombre le hizo un gesto antes de partir a toda velocidad hacia donde Marie le había indicado, ella avanzó tratando de esquivar a los protestantes. Estando por llegar al local, un par de disparos se sintieron en el aire. No sabía bien porqué, pero un frío la recorrió, comenzó a estremecerse. Dos encapuchados salieron con toda calma desde dentro del local. Ella comenzó nuevamente a correr. Al llegar a la entrada, la escena era peor que la destrucción que le rodeaba. Luis en el suelo se desangraba, a su lado el oficial le miraba. Antoinette llegó junto a él, sobresaltando al militar. Con manos temblorosas trató de contener la hemorragia por herida de balas en el cuello y pecho de su marido. Miró al uniformado estupefacta, las lacrimógenas habían cerrado su garganta, ni la voz ni el llanto afloraban.

"¿Es su marido?" preguntó el uniformado, ella sólo asintió. Un gemido escapó del pecho de la joven al notar que la pistola del militar humeaba, dirigió su vista al rostro del hombre, vio un pañuelo rojo como la sangre de Luis sobresaliéndole del cuello del uniforme. Este, al verse descubierto, la miró lleno de temor. "Lo siento" dijo antes de apuntarle en la sien. Lo último que Marie vio, fue el nombre en la placa, Oscar. F. J.

FIN

* * *

(Frases en alemán)

* Guten morguen liebe dame….. Buenos días querida dama.

*Guten morguen miene liebe, willkommen in der Casa Valdivia… Buenos días querida, bienvenida a

la Casa Valdivia

*¿Haben sie ihre reservierung?... ¿Tiene su reserva?

* Mein sohn wird ihnen mit ihren taschen helfen….. Mi hijo te ayudara con sus maletas.

* ihre babys… Sus bebes


End file.
